Seeing an item or service can often trigger an interest, or a reminder of a pre-existing interest, to donate to a charity, cause, or non-profit organization that a person associates with the item or service. For example, a person may be walking down the street, see an item of interest (e.g., an art mural), and recall his or her desire to donate to a charity associated with the item (e.g., a local art mural restoration group or local art museum). The person wants to follow up on that desire to donate to the identified charity, but all too often it is inconvenient to do so when the he or she sees the object and is triggered to do so. That is, unless the person happens to be near the charity and have time to stop by, he or she is tediously tasked with having to remember to make a donation later or forego making a donation. And, despite having the best intentions, the person may forget to make a donation later when the moment has passed or have trouble accurately recalling the associated charity.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for conveniently facilitating a real-time transaction or donation associated with previously unidentified item(s) using augmented reality and/or virtual reality. Such systems can be non-invasive to an individual's day and can provide the ability to identify objects of interest and determine associated charities to complete donations nearly instantaneously. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.